Free Me
by Sayajin Prince
Summary: For almost a year Bulma has noticed a boy isolated near her school. She doesn't recognize him and she decides one day to talk to him. Could you imagine being chosen to help a teen live a second life? (Highschool AU. I swear it's original XD)


**Hey guys! Okay okay, I know... I need to write another chapter of Trapped... I'M ALMOST THERE T.T Anyways, this is a story I only write at school during my free time. It's a Highschool fic but I swear it's different from any others. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING I swears it XD**

* * *

'There's that thing again!' I had completely tuned out my boyfriend at this point. I knew he would think I was absolutely insane if I told him what I had been seeing for the last year or so. There was a kid, about my age, that I always saw in the same shaded corner of the building. His hair was jet black and stood on his head like a flame, his cold calculating eyes matched the color of his hair almost exactly. He was always watching everyone, seeming almost to be looking for someone or something. No one noticed him, and as far as I knew he wasn't part of the school. We locked eyes for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise before he glared at me and backed further into the shadows, hiding himself from sight.

"-you can come?" I blinked and looked back at my boyfriend. "What?" He frowned slightly, "A buddy of mine is throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you could come with me? But really Bulma, you seem to be spacing out far too much, are you sure you're okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm okay, I'm perfectly fine. Also, sorry Yam I can't come to the party I have plans for later." He raised an eyebrow before shrugging and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess I'll see you in class then." I nodded and headed into the school just as the bell rang.

* * *

The day didn't seem to go past fast enough and the entire time I thought about the boy. Usually I didn't spend time with him on my mind, but today he took up a bit of my concentration. Today he had noticed me looking at him, that was a first, and when he realized it he seemed surprised that I actually noticed him. I went through scenarios in my head of why he was surprised. I decided that I was going to go talk to him once the school day ended.

* * *

Finally my last class ended and I didn't even stop to hear the homework list as I bolted out of the room. I grabbed my bag out of my locker and walked quickly down the hallway to the exit. I made my way to the shaded corner near the back exit of the school and searched for the teenage boy. I found him sitting with a scowl on his face and his arms placed around his legs. He didn't seem to notice me so I just took the time to study his appearance. He wore a baggy gray sweatshirt and fairly nice jeans, that's when I realized that the clothes he wore were always the same, but they were never any dirtier.

"Can you see me?" The boy turned his head to look at me. "Uh... Yeah? Why wouldn't I be able to..?" His head cocked to the side and he scowled before he looked into the sky. "So this is her huh..?" I raised an eyebrow at the display. "What do you mean 'this is her'? I am Bulma Briefs, heir of Capsule Corporations and daughter of Teddy Briefs the founder of the corporation. Now, who are you?" He looked at me and a blink was the only warning he gave before he burst out laughing. He held his stomach which was shaking with mirth as he couldn't compose himself. I frowned and placed my hands on my hips. "Well I didn't know I was such a comedian!" He stopped laughing with no warning and smirked. "I know full well who you are. I'm sure anyone that has ever been near you and his brother would know." I pursed my lips. "Well I'm sorry if you find my pride so disgusting! Now answer my question. Who are you."

He pushed himself into a standing position. "I am Vegeta, the former heir of Ouji Corporations." I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. "But... He was killed earlier this year!" He chuckled slightly. "You probably won't believe what I say next then. I was killed, rather painfully in fact, and yet here I am waiting for none other than THE Bulma Briefs." He spoke my name sarcastically and laughed. I couldn't believe my ears. Maybe I am going insane! "Oh... I get it..." I looked up into the sky much like Vegeta had. "You are trying to tell me that I need therapy right? Of course I'm talking to dead teenagers now! At this point my parents' worry makes sense! I am going insane!" A growl interrupted me from my rant and I looked down at Vegeta. "Woman, I can assure you that you are not going insane. I am right here in front of you having a conversation with you." I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat down, Vegeta following me to my place on the ground. "Alright, fine. Let's say I might believe you. Why do you keep saying that you were 'waiting for me'? I didn't know you before now!" He shrugged.

"I guess according to the Judge I was too young to die. When I got to his desk he sent me back to Earth. I am now required to stay here and live a life as if I had never died so the Judge can send me to the right place. You are the only one who can see or hear me right now. Everyone else must know and accept that I am 'alive' before they can see or hear me." I pushed my hair away from my face and looked him up and down. "Why me?" He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I didn't choose you." We conversed for a while until I realized how late it was. "So... Where are you going to stay?" He shrugged. "Well I was assuming I'd stay at your place. This is the first time I've been able to go anywhere since I came back to earth." He began to stand up, motioning for me to do the same. "What do you mean?"

"I was literally trapped in this corner until you found me. I was never hungry and never tired, but I must admit it was boring." We started walking to my house. "You basically freed me and now I assume I need to live with you. You're going to need to convince your parents that I exist because I don't think living with an invisible and very quiet person would be good for them. Plus I'm starting to get hungry." I giggled. "So you can't cook huh?" He frowned and shook his head. "I never needed to learn. Now, how are you gonna tell you parents?" I sighed and shrugged. "I could just say; hey mom, hey dad, a ghost boy is gonna be living with us now." Vegeta chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

 **So, how was that? It sure is different isn't it XD I hope you enjoyed reading this and I can't wait for feedback! Leave a review!**


End file.
